In recent years, backside illumination type solid-state imaging devices (camera module), which are typically formed in a laminated chip configuration, have been developed. These types of devices typically include an imaging element (hereinafter, described as pixel chip) and a logic circuit (hereinafter, described as logic chip). The configuration of these backside illumination type solid-state imaging devices is very effective in allowing a small solid-state imaging device to be formed.
However, due to their small size, when a high speed signal is processed by the logic portion of the device, radiation type noise (EMI: Electromagnetic Interference) typically is created by the processing circuits in the device. The EMI radiation creates noise in the signal processing of the data received from a pixel portion in the pixel chip, which influences the processed image signal. The higher an integration degree of wiring in the logic circuit, or the more complex the logic circuits are in the device, the larger the influence that the generated EMI will have on the processed data.
Therefore, there is a need for a solid-state imaging device, and method of forming such a device, that is less affected by various types of electrical interference.